Don't Trust Anyone
by evilturkey5
Summary: Waking up in a strange world brings nothing but bad luck. Norway almost kills a hundred people, Japan is panicked and overwhelmed beyond belief, Romania is ruining everything he touches, and Prussia is nowhere to be seen. After a near-death experience, the countries realize that this series of unfortunate events is not a coincidence. {VERY SLOW UPDATES}
1. I

Ivan woke up in an unfamiliar place. Blinking a few times, he finally realized that the bed he was in was, in fact, not his own. It was a cheap room; he could practically _taste_ the poor quality in the air. Yawning, he sat up and looked around. It appeared to be an old hotel room. If it was, whoever ran the place did a poor job of it, assuming it still _was_ being run. The wallpaper was fading and peeling off the wall, and the entire room smelled as if decomposing bodies had been shoved in and left for several years. He was about to lay back down and sleep, but screaming caught his attention. He was unsure why, as sounds of fear and pain were a commoni thing for him to hear. The door then opened to reveal a panicked man.

"Sir, there's a fire! You must evacuate immediately!" the man said, fear evident in his eyes. Ivan stared at him in shock for a moment before grinning childishly.

"Why run?"

* * *

Matthew wasn't sure where he went wrong. One moment, he was reading _milk and honey_ while stroking Kumajiro, and the next he was standing in front of a burning building as people around him ran around in panic and, as expected, ignored his existence. _I'm in an unfamiliar place and I'm still being ignored,_ Matthew whined to himself. Sighing, he slowly walked towards the building. Since he was a country, he couldn't die (unless, of course, his country stopped existing, but that was the least of his worries), so why not be a hero and help the people that _could_ die? _But isn't being a hero America's job?_ Matthew was starting to doubt himself. If Alfred suddenly showed up, he would surely force Matthew to back off and let him do the work—not intentionally, of course. It's not like Alfred would even notice Matthew's presence. _But America's not here, is he?_ Matthew took a deep breath and filled himself with determination. _Ready or not, here I go—_

"We're here now! Remain calm and let us do all the work!" Matthew's thoughts were interrupted by a firefighter attempting to calm the crowd. Before the firefighters could act, the fire started shrinking. Matthew didn't even have time to register what happened when water spewed out of the holes, some of which had been just burned into the building and some that were already present before the fire. Just shortly after, a strong gust of wind nearly threw Matthew to the ground and off into Dreamland. While Matthew stood appalled, he heard an old man chuckle.

"Looks like some youngin' just got his quirk!" Matthew ignored this statement, his only notable thought being that the man must've misunderstood the definition of the word "quirk."

* * *

Accidentally starting a fire and throwing a few people around wasn't exactly an ideal way for Lukas to start his day. The bad luck didn't end there. When he woke up and found himself in an absolutely _disgusting_ room, Matthias just _had_ to be there as well. He could tell it was going to be a _fantastic_ day.

"Whoa! Since when could you make fire and water?!" Matthias said.

"You're obviously unaware of my usual magical abilites," Lukas commented. In fact, he wasn't sure what happened. He wasn't using his magic; it just sort of _happened._ Fire had sprung to life from his hands, causing the previous panic.

Although he never showed any expression other than a deadpan, he was finding it hard not to break down at the fact that he nearly burned down a building and killed its people as well.

"I'm sorry," he whispered despite knowing that no one could hear him.

"Come on, Norge, let's go explore and see what this place is!" Matthias said with a grin.

"I wouldn't use the word _explore_ , but for once you actually have a good idea," Lukas mumbled, "We need to find out what this place is and what's going on." From the moment he met Matthias, Lukas knew he'd be the death of him, but he couldn't help but constantly remind himself of this fact. This was one of those times. Matthias made a victory gesture and grinned.

"Then let's get going!"

As Lukas and Matthias walked out of the hotel, people stared at them in shock. It took the two (mostly Matthias) a few seconds to realize why. They had just come out of a previously burning building and were in no way harmed or affected. Of course, due to being northern countries, the two felt as if they were dying of heat, but wouldn't anybody?

"How are you two alright?!" a man asked as he stared at them with wide eyes. Before Matthias could open his mouth, Lukas pulled his tie and choked him.

"Luck, I guess," he lied.

Another man chimed in: "Are you people fire resistant or something?! I confronted a man in there who refused to come out, saying that he 'found the destruction of fire beautiful!' When I grabbed his wrist to drag him out by force, he gave me this really bloody evil look and started threatening my while either chanting or grunting. I couldn't tell which." Lukas and Matthias looked at each other.

"Wanna bet it's Russ—Ivan?" Matthias corrected himself when Lukas grabbed his tie as a threat. Lukas didn't answer the question. Instead, he asked another question.

"And what would his room number happen to be?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that for privacy reasons." Lukas scowled and clicked his tongue. He was about to respond when a figure came crashing into him, knocking them both down.

"Help me, help me, it's all too much!"

 **WaAaaaaahhhh so sorry if there's weird spacing. I'm used to wattpad where you have to make two new lines in order for it to be considered a new paragraph so yeee.**


	2. II

**Ahhh if you're anything like me, this chapter may break your heart. Don't worry, nothing bad happens(depending on your definition of bad), it's just that Japan is such a precious child and I feel my heart tearing even while writing this chapter ;-;**

 **ALSO A NOTE FROM FUTURE ME(aka the me that's updating this document like three months after I started it): THIS WILL HAVE SLOW UPDATES BECAUSE OF MANY REASONS, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO: PROCRASTINATION(I think quirks are real and mine is procrastination), WATTPAD(I started using again after a while because I was forcing myself to take a break from wattpad to break my serious addiction, so I used this as sort of a "backup." Now that I'm back on wattpad, I'm not on here as much), MY LACK OF CREATIVITY, AND WRITER'S BLOCK THE SECOND I ENTER THIS DOCUMENT(I swear, I'm only able to write like a sentence at the most). ANYWAY, I'M SORRY!!!!**

"Help me, help me, it's all too much!" Lukas rubbed his head and looked over to see none other than Kiku Honda. Kiku was also rubbing his head, but he did so in a much more intense manner, one that led Lukas to believe it was, in fact, not from the collision, but something else such as a migraine. Lukas observed Kiku more closely and he appeared to be in agony. He held his head as if it would fall off if he didn't, and his wince was enough to make even the most heartless person feel pity on the poor man.

"What's going on with you?!" Lukas said, his voice slightly filled with panic.

"I-I don't know! All of the sudden, I woke up in a very strange place—it was so unsanitary that that alone nearly caused me to collapse—and all of the sudden I felt this terrible pain throughout my whole body!" Kiku whimpered, tears running down his face as he tried to choke out the words.

"We need to get him help," Lukas said to no one in particular.

"HELP IS ON THE WAAYYYYYY!" Matthias screamed as he ran off to look for someone.

"Oh, well that's _sure_ to help Japan's headache," Lukas growled sarcastically. However, there weren't really any other options, so Lukas just let it happen, as the people left weren't likely to be professionals who knew how to handle things like this.

"Wait, was that man also in the building?! If he was, you need more than just help! You need to call an ambulance!" shouted a bystander. Lukas wanted to explain that there was no need and that for the nations, health checks were merely to treat and prevent temporary pain such as headaches and cramps; however, he knew that a normal mortal would never believe or understand what he was saying.

Although Lukas had no idea whether or not Kiku had been inside he building, he replied, "No, he wasn't. He's a friend of mine and he came here after getting a severe migraine." Lukas figured it probably wasn't too far off from the truth. Somehow, within that time, Matthias arrived with a short old lady latched onto his back.

"I found her walking around and after she heard me screaming for a doctor, she climbed up onto my back and told me to lead the way!" Matthias said as he set the lady down.

"Now what's going on?" the woman said.

"My, err, friend Kiku came running towards me, claiming to feel intense pain all over his body and needs a doctor," Lukas explained.

"Well you've found the right woman!" She kissed Kiku's cheek. "Now, honey, do you feel any better?"

Kiku opened his eyes and stopped flinching.

"I don't feel as bad, but I am still in pain," Kiku said. He managed to stand up enough to bow. "Thank you, ma'am." The woman scoffed.

"Oh! No need to be so polite! Now let's get you to a hospital where they can actually help you," the woman said.

* * *

A high pitched shriek filled the air. Tolys, who had been previously asleep, immediately sat up and looked around.

"W-what the heck?!" He glanced around some more before finding Feliks staring at a tree.

"This tree was like, totally not here before!" Tolys stared at Feliks in disbelief.

"Really? _That's_ what you were screaming about?"

"Why are you so like, calm? This totally isn't my house! And hey, why are you here and not like, at Russia's house or something?" Feliks sassily said back. "This is like totally strange!"

"I don't know any more than you do," Tolys said. Feliks groaned. He paused, thinking, before speaking. "I wonder if the other countries are also here, or if not here specifically, then at least somewhere that they weren't."

"Ooh! Maybe we can give them a signal then! This is the perfect chance to show off a new trick!" Feliks said, his face lighting up. He closed his eyes and waved his arms around. Then, he opened them and grinned at Tolys. Tolys stared at Feliks in confusion before Feliks gestured up. Tolys's eyes widened. The leaves of the tree in front of him had just turned into a giant Polish flag!

"H-how did you do that?!" Tolys exclaimed in shock. Feliks simply shrugged.

"I accidentally did and perfected it while you were lost in thought," he replied casually. Tolys shook his head and rolled his eyes. As unbelievable as it sounded, because of Feliks's quirks **(hA)** , Tolys didn't doubt it.

"That's brilliant, Poland! Other people won't know what it means or why it's there, but the other countries can probably figure out that it's you! We just need to find a way to get that up higher so they can see it!" Tolys exclaimed. Feliks's grin grew even wider.

"Yes!" Feliks exclaimed. He closed his eyes, his grin remaining. When he opened them, he looked up and smiled in satisfaction. Tolys looked up as well and saw that one of the clouds had become a Polish flag. Tolys grinned at first but frowned as a horrible realization hit him.

"POLAND NO! DID YOU FORGET?! CLOUDS MOVE!" he screamed. He started to panic slightly and looked around frantically for something better to mark their location. Feliks shrugged.

"Eh, they'll find us on the way."

"How can you say that?! We need them at our exact location! We can't wait for them to look for us!" Tolys protested. Feliks shrugged.

"Then fine. I can just keep switching clouds every time it starts to get too far away," Feliks said. Tolys sighed. This man would be the death of him.


End file.
